Lux Lungwitz
Luxanna Lungwitz is a character played by Lux Lungwitz. Luxanna has been part of several Saradominist organizations and movements and is currently a Temple Knight Proselyte. Intro Even at the young age of twelve, Lux Lungwitz has shown immense potential as a future powerful mage. Delving into the magical arts with vigor, she absorbs the ancestral knowledge handed down through scribe and scroll. However, her most influential resource is through the experiences and adventures of her father, Vardwick. Before birth and early life Vardwicks one such adventure played a pivotal role in how the Lungwitz family became well-known and very wealthy. The legend of Vardwick reaches far and wide and evidence of his praise is easily spotted by observing the kind, noble gestures of the town occupants. Wielding the only weapon he’d been trained in, Vardwick used his impressive magical powers to overtake and eventually slay a dragon that had threatened the small town of his childhood and its villagers. Many warriors, heavily-laden with armor and weaponry, have tried to oppose the menacing actions of these beasts, but all had ultimately met their demise. It was Vardwick, a meek and humble servant of the arts that was able to wield his magic to its full potential and ultimately defeat the dragon, bringing back the serenity the town once had. Word quickly spread of Vardwick’s heroism, and while seeking solitude and the comfort of intoxicating liquid in the local town tavern, he became enchanted by a beautiful, young woman named, Maelyn. It was through this union that Lux was born. Lux's Early Life But Lux will never come to know her father. Stricken with an unknown illness, Vardwick’s magic was no match against the disease and eventually succumbed to it. He lived just long enough to celebrate his daughter’s first birthday. Lux's Young Life Now, twelve years later, Lux continues the Lungwitz legacy as an apprentice of Das, a well-known Master of the Arts. Learning and absorbing all she can, she hopes to one day be as powerful as her father and keep the Lungwitz family name wealthy and epic. Mother Issues Lux’ mind will lock up momentarily at the mention of the words ‘scalding’, ‘beating’ or sometimes just thoughts of her mother. Though she isn’t able to remember the pause she had when she comes to. Lumin can somewhat predict it and help push lux out of the pause faster than letting her mind run its course. She has now also come to terms with the fact that her mother was a terrible person. She has not yet fully realized what happened the day she came to live with Das. Instead her mind has blocked out the memories saving them until she’s older and can handle the truth better. Naida, Lux' Fairy One day Lux came inside the lodge in her normal tornado like fashion. Looking around she saw Rain and Das preparing dinner and the pup having a good time chewing on a pile of bones from the latest catch for dinner. Lux exchanged greetings with everyone as she made her way to a stool to sit. Das instead stopped her and sent her upstairs to uncover a secret gift. She quickly bolted up the stairs happy and excited to see what her gift would be. Stopping at the top of the stairs, she saw a small bird cage with a white sheet draped over it. As Lux peeked inside sleeping fairy came into view. Picking up the cage and carefully taking it down stairs, she went to thank Das. Das helped lux wake the fairy and start the conversation between them. The fairy did not remember her name, so Lux picked out a meaningful name for her from a book about magical creatures. Naida's personality She’s a shy young fairy but once she’s used to you she warms up and can be very talkative and energetic about the conversation. She is also very analytical, meaning she analyzes everything she comes in contact with. She can think about very complex problems and predict an outcome earlier than most. The logical side of her brain mixed with the shy personality of the young fairy often times collides. An example of this would be when Naida thinks about the situation and predicts an outcome but will have trouble voicing her opinion. Instead she opts to just letting the problem pan out and pretending to have never known. Lux can sometimes catch when the fairy in the act of hiding something and can coax the fairy into telling her about it. She also has an odd fascination with coins. Naida's abilities Naida has now begun to also participate in daily training with Lux; she’s continuing to advance in her skills. She is learning basic water magic, as well as teleporting and telegrabbing. The Book Das on her 13th birthday gave Lux a book. Lux being the reader and learner she is, was extremely ecstatic about the book. Upon looking at the pages she found she could not read the text. Das explaining it was written in ancient tongue. Das then went on to explain that when she progresses forward with her studies he would teach her to read the book. On Lux’ 14th birthday, Das tested her combat abilities by hiding as a demon and challenging her to a duel. Lux after a while of hard fighting, won the fight against the demon. It changed back into Das, who was happy Lux had the power she did. Das that day also mind shared the ability to read the first chapter. Traveling Lux was with Das for over two years and having mastered teleportation, traveled more often to towns she has been to. Lux desires to expand her range of place she can reach, so during the day will walk the roads from town to town, teleporting home at night then picking back up the next day. White Knight Attack Lux spent time around Falador for lunches and observed many knights using glass balls to communicate. After asking around a bit she learned more about them. Lux decided that item would be a great way to start her adventures. So after some planning with Naida they set out to get one. Lux, being young, asked a knight what it was. The knight lowered it to allow her to see it. With her staff she knocked it into the air. Naida then launched a telegrab on it but missed. Lux hit the chest of the knight and went to run but wouldn’t, as she knew she had done wrong. The knight got one for her from the castles storage, after seeing she was sorry for what she had done. Age 15 and up After turning 15 and having no luck contacting her mentor, Das, Lux stayed stationary for a while in the first place she had met him. Being younger, she felt a bit uneasy in a town of so much violence. Also hanging around the bar reminded Lux of her own mother who was a frequent bar attendee. After this she set out to join the Wizards Arcane College to learn to improve on her magic. She dove into the vast library of the school and lazily drifted around the tower until another student pointed it out to some others. Lux went out in search for adventure and to prove to her class mates she’s not a homebody. Visiting the tailor and getting some new adventuring gear, she headed off to Port Sarim. As she rested along the beach a small log raft sailed from the direction of Karamja into the port. Lux, who was watching this for some time, waited until the object out in the sea came into view. She was then able to catch up to the place it came and connected to land. The raft driver was a young Karamjan native with gems to trade. Lux bought some off of the native and pointed her in the direction of the port. White Knights Luxanna found herself alone once again, her age playing a large part against her in her travels. She had to be cautious of everyone she would meet. Still visiting the lodge and the tavern in hopes of finding her family someday kept her going, on the long tedious path of boring waiting. One day, just like any other, she appeared at the pub to have lunch and looked around. Once Lux had confirmed that Das and Rain were not in the pub she sat down at the counter for a cup of tea, noticing a large metal automaton off to the side. Patrons of the bar would come over and place coins in the human shaped machine and gave it commands such as to sing or dance, even storytelling was asked of it. Well, Lux noticed when the crowd died down around the machine, a strange man in black approached it and plopped a coin in, then whispered to it. The thing turned to her and screeched out the world "Kill" towards Lux. Lux stood shocked and confused on what she had done to the machine to anger it. The automaton swung his sword from above its head and down onto Lux’ shoulder. Then after being softened by a brave squad of White Knights, who took up arms against the machine, chopped the automaton into metal pieces. The knights tended to her wounds and sent her on her way, but Lux didn’t leave. She stayed at the camp poking around a bit, talking with her saviors. After she had stayed the rest of the day Lux was offered to stay the night. In the morning she was awoken by the knights mustering into formation and decided to join the line. The commander never questioned it until the knights broke off to perform their daily tasks. The commander questioned her presence and Lux asked to sign up as a magic apprentice under the head magician. With the head magicians’ extremely odd leave of absence, Lux was left with nothing to do around the knights, so she took up a bit of sword fighting with them. Most of the knights would let the still young girl win or give her pointers as to how to handle herself in combat. Lux stuck around the knights for a few years until they had to leave Falador and she left the group, as she had ties to the city. Seventeen Lux would turn eighteen still doing the same old song and dance routine, having small little adventures along the way, but mainly staying around the pub and the lodge until she ran into a group of paladin knights who reminded her of the knights group. Lux signed herself up to get out of the rut she found herself in. She was also afraid she was too much like her drunkard mother and jumped at the opportunity to follow another group of great warriors. Lux would live and train with the paladins for some time thinking of her family but never going searching for them anymore. Lux was trained to be even handier with both magic and blades becoming an efficient warrior. She was then shipped off to her first large scale battle between a group of undead beasts and allies. Lux helped hold a shield wall and took a few undead heads off before being tossed around by a giant, who broke her ribs. Lux had to be pulled from the battle and healed. She joined in a few lesser conflicts with the group before being placed at the paladins training camp to help trainees learn combat. Eighteen Lux after a long while, returns to Falador and has a cup of tea, spotting a sleeping Das under a tree. Lux using her water magic woke him up and got back in touch with him, as they were able to be in communication again. Lux learned more about her strange book. Das opened the text to her, allowing her to read it and learn its magic held within. Lux also found a nice quiet hut just outside the training base she was stationed at for the paladins. She got a few roommates to help pay for the hut and keep her company. Some were strangers and townspeople and some paladins themselves. Lux cycled through the roommates rather fast until one just as odd as her came along. She grew fond of the absurd paladin and she enjoyed that he also loved to read late into the night and was adventurous. Lux and the paladin grew together and formed a relationship eventually. As a mother Lux then went ill and began vomiting frequently. With the help of a healing mage, it was discovered she was with child. Lux swore the mage to secrecy and went about her daily duties, dreading the time she may begin to show. She was very nervous about informing the father and tried to hide it as long as she could as she feared she is too similar to her mother in having an unwedded child. After a long pregnancy, Luxanna gave birth to two amazing children. A boy named Vardas Maxamil and a girl named Grace Skyl. Luxanna, having three families she feels very close to, drew parts from all of them and had the children’s last names consist of all of the family names. These were Lungwitz, Inimus , and Florenzio. Grace Skyl Florenzio Inimus Lungwitz Grace was born like her father, with part fox inside her. She was born with a tail, red hair, and some fur. She is very playful and free spirited; she dislikes her magic training and combat in general. She plays multiple instruments, is a painter, and an artist of many forms. Vardas Maxamil Inimus Florenzio Lungwitz Vardas was born with blonde hair like his mother and has blue eyes. He took to magic instantly and chose water to please his mother, but fire is his element of choice. He trains with his grandfather the more dangerous element. Vardas also enjoys causing chaos and manipulating people to his will. Hworin Florenzio Hworin was stationed with the Crusade as a guard of the trainees Luxanna was training. They became friends fast and then roommates in the town of Rellekka. After a while Lux and Hworin become a romantically involved before the twins were born. Once the twins arrived Hworin proposed and Luxanna agreed to marry him. Eight years passed and they were happily married until Hworin tragically passed away leaving Luxanna to live alone again with the children. The Holy Crusade The Holy Crusade was an order that Lux joined at a whim, but she took to it better then she took to most of the other groups she tried out. Luxanna started as a combat instructor with the order and eventually was asked to be the leader of the religious knights of the paladins. She took the job and led her knights into battle alongside the other branches of the Crusade. Luxanna and her knights spent some time in Morytania but Luxanna focused on relations with the Al-Kharidian Emira at the time. The order eventually fell into shambles and Luxanna took her family, sending out letters to crusaders thanking them for their service and left. The White Knights II After the collapse of the Crusade, Luxanna was aware of Ex-Crusaders looking to harm old leaders of the organization. She fled to Rellekka with her children to meet up with her old friend Terrin Veoc. Luxanna stayed with her friend on an island just north of Rellekka for a short while. Her other good friend, a ship master, Gunther Larangue came with the old leaders of the Crusade. Luxanna got to know Gunther very well in the time she spent with her family after Hworins’ passing. Believing most Ex-Crusaders hostilities have died down she went back to Falador in hopes to find work. Luxanna searched for weeks and decided to join the White Knights of Falador. As she had already been in with them, was already in the records of the knights and joined as an initiate. Luxanna wanted to prove herself so she asked for sparring and training sessions often. Gunther and Luxanna became an item after he helped her get over the passing of Hworin. He would help her out with the kids and eventually fell into a father-figure role with them, causing Luxanna to take to him as well. Working her way up the ranks, Luxanna was invited to join the secretive organization known as the Temple Knights. Gunther Larangue Gunther Larangue was a knight that served under Luxanna during The Holy Crusade, He was also good friends of her and her family. Gunther would often take care of the kids while Lux was away at work. He during the time of The Crusade eventually became ship-master of the organizations fleet. Him personally sailing Lux and her family around. After the death of Hworin He would watch after her and her family while they grieved about the loss of father and husband. Eventually as Lux's grief dwindled down she saw Gunther more and more as a suitor then just a friend. They would begin slowly going to dinner and pubs and other small dates. Their relationship flourished into a great loving relationship between the two. Gunther not only moving in with the family but also becoming a part of it, the two kids calling him dad accepted him as their new father figure. Luxanna and Gunther after hearing rumors of knights not being able to wed decided that they would have a small ceremony between just them. Avoiding rings Lux would cast a seal on both of them that would magically bind them together, It being able to show a magical tattoo when they wanted. Kalvin Couper Larangue Kalvin is Gunther and Luxannas baby boy. He has Black hair and Green eyes, his skin is darker and tanner then Luxannas but not as tan as his fathers skin tone. He takes after his father greatly admiring him and trying to be just like him. So far his likes are Unknown for he is still a small child. Parenting troubles Luxanna being a strict military woman would always be trying to push her kids in the direction she went as a child. Grace disliked this very much, her personality going against anything that has to do with fighting. Lux belives that most everyone should have no less then two years of magical study. Grace refused at first but eventualy with the help of Das got her to suffer through the two years. After words Lux accepted that Grace would never become a knight or Mage and fight but she could find talent elsewhere along the support staff for warriors, Lux tried enrolling Grace as an apprentice black smith. Grace quit after only a few weeks of working for the smithy and kept finding ways to practice music and art. Lux had no problem with this but belived Grace needed another more sustainable way to make money when she grew up. Tension grew high and Grace at just the age of Thirteen moved out with other kids her age to tour as a band across Misthailin. After not seeing Grace for sometime Lux got depressed and had many of her old Crusading friends find her and after a large episode bring her back home. Lux apologized and is trying to help guide her daughter through what she considers a strange, confusing career of Art. Next one Luxanna feeling ill and unwell would request a medical examination from a White Knight Doctor, Sir Ajax Prime. During the examination Lux telling him her symptoms he would guess she was pregnant, but further examination would show she was indeed with another child. Lux would convince the doctor to write her an exemption forum to get her leave with pay while she had the child in secret. Lux would hand in the paper work to both Commander Bool of the Whites aswell as Commander Hayley of the Temple Knights. Luxanna's Memory Luxanna’s adoptive father, Das Inimus and his connection with his frozen in time brother along with Luxanna herself were targeted by Anibus supporters. One night Lux magically could sense something with a very strong magical aura inside her home, hidden in the shadows. Luxanna made sure she said goodbye to the kids and Gunther before stepping and turning to the direction of the concealed being. It nodded, letting her know she could go freely. Luxanna was teleported out of her home with the Anibus supporters and sent to their headquarters. Tied and bound, she was interrogated but truly didn’t know where her father was. She waited for rescue from her friends, family, and comrades. The people who came to her aid her Gunther, Das, Terrin. They came into the room quickly trying to surround the mahjarrat supporter but he took Luxanna, who was still bound to a chair, for cover and the group attempted to talk him down. Das and the mahjarrat agreed to a fight to decide the outcome of it; they get to learn the location of Anibus burial grounds and how to wake him. The mahjarrat started the duel with a magical memory blast to Luxanna’s head locking away her memories. After the group defeated the mahjarrat, Luxanna woke up only to find she had forgotten the last twenty-six years of her life. The group took her to a mage who could undo the now deceased mahjarrat spell, but with her memory being tampered with so much that day, she found herself forgetful and dazed. When she is waking up for a few moments, she believes she is someplace in her past until her memories catch up with her and remind her. Anubus Returns A while had passed since Luxanna sensed her fathers presence even through the magical seal. Fearing the worst, Lux continues with her daily life assuming she would find him sooner or later. Temple Knight Luxanna "Lungwitz" Becoming a Temple Knight was the reason Lux joined the Knights. She had a desire to become the elite warrior she fancy'd herself. Once she was a part of the team Lux trained her skills to give her every edge she could get in battle. Luxanna found herself spending a lot of time away from home, so Gunther picked up the slack so that she may continue to partake in TK operations and train daily. Lux took part in a large scale mission against Karamjan tribesman and gangsters to secure a weapons cache they had gotten a hold of. Journal Luxanna's Field Journal can be read here. A Temple Knight during training and selection said it is best to remember and write down important information on things related to the mission. When Lux became a full-fledged Temple Knight and saw many other TK's having and writing in journals, she went and bought herself a blue leather bound book and began writing in it. More coming soon, at some point. Photos Luxanna photo2.png Luxanna photo.png Luxanna photo3.png|Luxanna in Al Kharid Luxanna photo4.png|Luxanna with her Fathers Shield Luxanna photo5.png|Luxanna and Gunther Luxanna photo6.png|L&G Luxanna photo7.png|Night out L&G Luxanna photo8.png|Lux visiting Gunthers Ships with him in port lux guard.png|Lux ignoring some meeting to pull guard Category:Mage Category:Saradominist Category:Humans Category:Ardougne Category:Female Category:Rangers Category:Temple Knights Category:White Knights Category:Warrior Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Knight Category:Characters